Sentir
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Se sentía confuso y molesto, Neko experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento, uno en el que alguien llegaría a ser igual o más importante que Shiro, no podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía aceptar que le gustara Yata Misaki.


**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 597.

 **Pareja:** Yata Misaki x Neko.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Sentir.**

* * *

No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, quizá no quería asimilar la realidad que albergaba, desde hace un tiempo que no logra determinar, Neko empezó a sentir algo que no lograba identificar plenamente al estar cerca de la presencia de Yata Misaki. Se preguntaba: ¿desde cuando empezó a sentirse de otra manera al tenerlo cerca? Un sentimiento que empezaba a molestarle que ardiera tanto.

Porque sin su consentimiento, el chico solamente empezó a dejar rastros dentro de su ser, tanto que no podía salirse fácilmente, convirtiéndose en una persona más importante, de esas a quien no le gustaría perder, ¿por qué empezó a molestarle que eso estuviera pasando?

Tragó saliva nerviosa, ¿acaso quería robar el lugar de Shiro? No, eso sería imposible, para ella Shiro era la persona más importante. Entonces, ¿por qué Yata cada vez rondaba más por su cabeza? ¿Por qué empezó a querer estar con Yata? Le molestaba, le incomodaba que alguien estuviera intentando rebasar el lugar de Shiro.

Le costaba aceptar que gustaba de Yata. Y si ese era el caso: ¿por qué le gustaba?

Neko empezó a pensar que desde el día en que empezó a ir consecutivamente a HOMRA, se conocían poco a poco, y a veces tenían sus momentos solos; el chico era muy tímido, se sonrojaba con cualquiera de sus acercamientos nada cautelosos, pero no por eso no se dio a conocer ante ella; a veces olvidaba la timidez y sostenían discusiones sin sentido, en donde siempre Neko terminaba ganándolas, también un día pudo probar de su deliciosa comida, quizá fue uno de los pasos que dio para llegar al corazón de Neko.

Cuando empezaron a formar equipo contra el clan verde, su sentido de la lucha le encantaba, tan lleno de confianza e iniciativa; Yata era sin duda un sinfín de emociones, no sólo podía ser grosero o terco, tenía su lado amable y sentimental, un chico que te podía hacer reír, tanto por lo que decía como también lo que hacía.

Sentía esas ganas de querer jugar con él por más tiempo, sólo que ahora empezó a sonrojarse más, a sentir su corazón latir con más fuerza, por lo que no sabía cómo realmente actuar en presencia de Yata, tampoco quería que pensara que ya no le agradaba, más bien quería que se enterase de lo importante que era para ella.

Por eso mismo se molestaba, no quería aceptarlo, se indignaba a sentir algo más grande que lo que sentía por Shiro.

—¿Por qué hoy estás tan molesta? ¡No lo entiendo! —Protestó Yata a Neko, en presencia de los demás miembros de HOMRA.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Acusó Neko mientras iba a resguardarse en las piernas de la reina roja – Anna, no me dejes con él —Lloriqueó, mientras que la pequeña albina sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de Neko, más bien pensaba que ambos estaban jugando, y le parecía lindo la forma en la que actuaban, sentía que eran muy cercanos de cierta manera.

—¡Mujeres, quien las entiende! —Se dignó Yata, sentándose sobre uno de los bancos del bar.

—Tal vez deberías observar mejor la situación, Yata-chan —Le aconsejó Kusanagi como si supiera todas las respuestas a sus dudas, mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos de cristal; Misaki lo miró confundido, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera en otro idioma indescifrable. Disimuladamente a veces observaba a Neko, quien parecía más feliz con Anna, soltó un suspiro sin pensar, dentro de él dolía un poco el hecho de que Neko no quisiera hablar con él ese día, mucho más no lograr comprender el porqué.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Días sin pasar por aquí y dejar rastros de esta linda pareja! Espero que les haya gustado (si han llegado hasta aquí xD) Me puse a pensar, siempre escribo sobre lo que Yata siente, ¿por qué no ahora con Neko? Así es como me imagino que ella empezara a sentir algo por Misaki, al principio se sentiría confundida, y le molestaría el sólo hecho de pensar que "quieren quitarle el lugar a Shiro" por así decirlo x3, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego, quizá próximamente publique más sobre esta pareja!


End file.
